The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a three dimensional display device. Contemporary gaming devices such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines and video keno machines, include display devices which generate two-dimensional images such as visual representations of symbols, characters and other game-related images which appear in primary games, secondary games, help screens, attract modes and other displays of the gaming devices.
Certain known gaming devices generate three dimensional images using traditional perceived-type or virtual three dimensional display devices. The virtual three dimensional images involve shading and highlighting techniques as well as perspective techniques for selectively positioning different parts of images to create the perception of depth. These virtual three dimensional image creating techniques cause the human eye to perceive a depth in the image when in fact there is no real depth because the images are physically displayed in a single plane on a single display screen.
Certain known gaming devices have attempted to generate more realistic appearing virtual three dimensional representations by using beam splitters and parallel mirrors. Some of the disadvantages of such techniques are the relatively large space in the gaming device required to house beam splitters and mirrors, and the relatively small field of view available to a player. Accordingly, there is a need for a gaming device which generates three dimensional images which are formed in three actual dimensions and which provides three dimensional images in a suitably sized gaming device.
In addition, though most gaming devices include one display device, some include two display devices such as an upper display and a lower display or side by side displays to provide two different displays to a player. The gaming devices use these multiple display devices to provide different information to the player or difference games to the player. Use of the upper and lower or side by side display devices may for certain players be inconvenient or distracting because the multiple screens require a player to change his or her line of sight from one display device to another. Accordingly, there is need for a gaming devices which includes one display device which enables a player to simultaneously view different images on different screens by looking at and through only one display screen.